First Time
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Is commitment such a scary thought? It is if the sake of the world depended on you being committed to someone who can destroy it in a second then it was. What if you couldn't promise to always be there because you were only human?


**First Time**

Disclaimer–Team dragon star owns nothing

Summary – Is commitment such a scary thought? It is if the sake of the world depended on you being committed to someone who can destroy it in a second then it was. What if you couldn't promise to always be there because you were only human?

The scenes with Videl in it are from her point of view.

O.o.O

There he was… his eyes watched my body carefully from the other side of the room, following the direction I paced backwards and forwards. Under his gaze, I felt uneasy yet at the same time, I was relaxed enough to know that this was normal. This was just nerves playing out. My hand ruffled through my shimmery black hair nervously as I finally stopped and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" He asked calmly as he unfolded his arms. Without waiting for my reply he began to walk a few steps closer. I just stood there and waited; in the process I nodded my head as he advanced more onto me. By now he was only a few centimetres away. I could smell his cologne lingering around his body allowing me to gain a sense a security. I looked down, avoiding any eye contact and signs of dominance. His masculine hands moved to my chin as he carefully lifted it up, now I stood eye to eye with him. His onyx eyes shimmered as the beams of sunlight sped through his bedroom window, attacking him in the face. His hands stayed on my cheek as we continued to gaze at each other longingly.

"I love you." he whispered, moving a strand of hair from my eyes. The gaze continued as he began to lower his head, his lips moving towards mine until they were inches away. I too moved forward, my desire to be in his arms was strong; this was the place I knew I belonged.

Then time appeared to slow down, my heart beat slower whilst his hands rested on my face. Caressing it as he teased my lips, I was urged to edge forwards, wanting to make the first move. My heart beat almost stopped, my breathing grew faster and faster. Time slowed down. Then he pushed his lips forwards those few inches so now our lips touched.

My heart felt as though it stopped, he continued to hold me in his sweet embrace as our lips continued to exchange the kisses. I felt him move forward a few steps as I moved back; he began backing me onto my large double bed. Quickly I pulled away and out of the embrace as he then froze on the spot.

"Gohan, we can't." I exclaimed as I felt his onyx eyes on my body, thirsty for what was underneath my clothes. He stepped forward till he was only a few inches away from me, his hands moved onto my hips as he looked down and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I'm just to drawn to you, I can't resist you Videl Satan." He shyly whispered as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He continued to stare in my eyes whilst smiley ever so gently. "Happy six months anniversary."

Six months since I started going out with him, six months since I found out what he was and what he could do. It's taken us six months for our first kiss, six months to find the right moment and since the kiss a few seconds ago, things seemed to be moving fast. I heard about the Saiyans and when they choose their mates, he spent six months holding hands and hugging me because if he did anything more he might not have been able to control himself. He wanted me to be his mate but Saiyans were different than humans and I was only a human. At any point I could back out of the arrangement of being with him but once he mated with me, he couldn't back out. If I were to leave him for another man, he could become dangerous and end both of our lives. He waited this long to kiss me because he wanted me to feel as though I was in love with him and now after our first kiss, his Saiyan mating instincts kicked in.

Right now, I could tell that there was nothing more he wanted then to sleep with me. Right now, he wanted me to become his and never leave my side. If I went through with this, would I still want him? I was scared because I worried I won't be in love with him in a few months' time and right now we were so close to. He knew I wanted to but not for the same reasons as he did, I didn't want to be committed to the same guy for the rest of my life and if I sleep with him, that would be what would happen.

"I'm sorry Gohan, I can't, and you know I want to for different reasons... I don't want to be committed." I whispered to him, I removed my hands from his neck as his facial expressions changed to a scowl.

"Please Videl, you're the one."

"I'm sorry, I don't love you Gohan and I don't think I ever will." I lied, of course I love him but it might make things harder. It was best for him to think that I didn't care, that I wasn't in love. "I can't be with you; I can't be committed to one guy for the rest of my life."

His heart sank, tears welled in my eyes. I never wanted to hurt him but it was true, it was either hurt him now when things weren't as serious or in the long run.

"Go, I want you to go Son Gohan."

Without even waiting to put in another word, there was a flash of golden light, and then he was gone. My body fell to the floor as I allowed the tears to freely fall from my eyes, I didn't want to endanger the Earth because I was a human who could easily change her mind in the matter of love. I know I was doing the right thing but my heart felt as though it split into two.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into nothing, wiping my tears in the process.

_**Capsule Corp.**_

He was fuming; anger welled within him as he landed heavily on the floor outside his godmothers place. Anger mixed with being hurt was not necessarily the best thing; he needed to release it by challenging the closest full bred saiyan.

"VEGETA!" He roared as he increased his power level within a few seconds he felt his body be tackled down onto the slightly damp grass. Without attempting to look at the person who tackled him, he threw the boy of Knowing full well that it was Trunks. As he looked forward, Vegeta appeared. A slight grin emerged from his cold face as the teen stepped forward a few steps. "Fight me."

"I never thought this day will come, the son of Kakarott... challenging me to a fight?"

"I'm only going to pummel you to the ground."

"As if a half breed like you can do that to me." The prince laughed as he hoisted his body into the air, the Saiyan hybrid followed his lead on floating, the pair got higher and higher into the sky as they continue to try and out stare the other. "I like this attitude change, you're acting more Saiyan."

"Just fight me."

"Boy, this is because of your weak human girlfriend isn't it?" The prince probed as he watched the hybrid clench his fists. "Let me guess, she doesn't want to be your mate."

"I SAID FIGHT ME! I don't want to talk..."

Vegeta let of a hoarse chuckle as his lips parted one more time. "It's always a woman that makes a Saiyan warrior a true Saiyan."

With that the prince shot of and close behind him, the half-breed teenager followed. Both knowing that if they were to fight by the house, the world as they know it will end due to a certain blue haired woman and her best friend.

Both landed in a desert about sixty miles away from where the cell games occurred, immediately after landing Gohan powered up whilst Vegeta swiftly went into the third level of Super Saiyan. Without waiting a second longer, Gohan lunged forward as he threw his fist into the prince's face. Vegeta caught the teen's fist and clenched tightly until a look of pain fell onto Gohan's face. Shortly after a crunching noise emitted from the hand as the prince released and threw the boy backwards.

"If you think beating the shit out of me will get her back, then sorry to disappoint brat." The prince spat. Gohan looked up at him, again charging into an offensive attack as the prince grinned. "Same move again, thought you would learn by now."

Again Vegeta dodged, for once staying in a more defensive stance as the teen continued to attempt to hit him. His anger grew more as he tried to move faster, hit harder but anger only distracted him. The sun continued to shine brightly down on the duo, the boy still attempting to hit the grown man but failing each time. Each time he failed, it frustrated him further. He pushed his power out even more as he managed to get one punch in at the prince of Saiyans; Vegeta lifted his foot up and collided with the boy's stomach causing him to cough out a small drop of blood.

"Why...can't...I...hit...you..." Gohan panted.

"You're not focussing on the fight; you have too much anger to be able to fight properly. I would prefer to fight you when you stand a chance, not if you're fighting because you're emotionally down because of a potential mate."

"Well what do I have to do; all I want to do is fight..."

"Go Gohan, fight me after you fight her." Vegeta replied in a softer tone, for the first time ever Gohan was speechless when it came to his Prince. This was Vegeta, not a relationship guru giving out advice. "Fight for her, make her see that you're the ideal mate...though human, she still wants a form of safety, fight for her love."

"Okay" Gohan muttered as he lifted off the ground, he began flying a way as Vegeta's thoughts rested in his head. "Great, Vegeta turning down a fight to give out relationship advice. What on Kami's name is happening to this world?"

**Satan mansion**

I paced backwards and forwards, my heart beat grew faster and faster. Was what I did right? If it was then why did I feel so bad?

I heard a knock on my door, followed by my father's gruff voice. The door opened slowly as I threw my body around to face him and the pink blob called Buu.

"Buu brings you chocolate." The pink alien capable of mass destruction childishly said as he held out a plate of all the different types of chocolate. "Buu hopes you like."

"Thanks Buu." I replied solemnly, my father raised an eyebrow and stepped forwards.

"What's up Videl?" he asked.

"I broke up with Gohan but I wish I didn't."

"YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM... WHAT ON EARTH WAS YOU THINKING VIDEL?" Hercule screamed as Buu covered his ears. "I mean I don't want my baby girl going out with a guy but he was the only one strong enough to beat me... Suppose I see the plus side that no boys will be worthy enough to see my baby girl now."

"DAD!" I yelled, behind me I felt a draft of cold air circulate my room from the large opened window. My dad just stood there opened mouth as I continued. "I'm in love with him, it wasn't until he flew of angrily an hour ago that I realised that I wanted to be with him forever and always... and now I have lost him!"

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder behind me, quickly I turned around and went bright red. There standing in my room was Gohan, my heart leaped out of my chest as I saw him there. My eyes just stared at his face; it appeared as though he had gotten into a fight. Around his mouth there was dried blood and a few bruises rested over his muscular body. I heard my bedroom door close as I guessed my father and Buu left.

"Videl, you're the light at the end of my tunnel, I heard what you said and please take me back. I'd do anything to be your knight in shining armour; I'd always protect you and make sure no harm will ever come to you. I don't know how I can live in this world without you being right there by my side because to me you're everything. "He whispered into my ear as he grabbed onto my hand. "I will always fight for your love."

"What brought this on Gohan? I thought you were made at me."

"How can I keep mad at the women I love? Plus relationship advice from Vegeta is never a miss." He laughed as he released his hand and put it behind his head and shuffled his hair. I raised an eyebrow, Vegeta, the cold hearted man giving out advice in the department of love? I shuddered in thought of what the hell was happening.

It was then where I saw him move down onto one knee, pulling a small box out from his pockets on his trousers. Delicately he opened up the box revealing a sparkling diamond ring, I looked down at him and a smile stretched across my face.

"Be with me Videl Satan." He asked with a cute grin on his face. All I was thinking was how I couldn't wait to tell Erasa this. I nodded my head as he removed the ring and placed it on my engagement finger, he stood up and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Forever and always Gohan." I replied as our lips moved closer together.

**Outside Videl's bedroom window**

Vegeta stood there watching with teary eyes; the two teens began passionately kissing each other as he wiped them away.

"This is much better than my cancelled television show." He muttered under his breath as he sighed. "I suppose this seems the right time for my fight though, a promise is a promise."

He inhaled a deep breath before opening his mouth wide as he prepared to yell. "BRAT, A DEAL IS A DEAL, YOU HAVE YOUR ONNA SO I WANT MY FIGHT!"

All he heard was the half Saiyan mutter "Shit" under his breath whilst the Prince laughed silently.

O.o.O

There was a first time for everything, first kiss to first love to first proposal. There was even a first time to gain relationship advice of Vegeta but that could either end up right or seriously wrong. Gohan left the mansion that day to complete his deal with Vegeta and the next morning they both in healing chambers in Capsule Corporation. I was sitting on a couch by my fiancé's chamber, staring down at the small diamond ring as my future mother in law charged in with a frying pan in her hands. I told her of the news and we both waited anxiously for him to recover.

Perhaps commitment to a Saiyan was everything I needed, after I upset him, I felt down and hurt and as though my life couldn't go on. Maybe we were meant to be always together; maybe Saiyans had it right in the way of their mating rituals. I continued to stare at my man; my heart beat pounding more and more with every second I was staring.

From this I knew he was the one. I knew he was always going to be mine whilst I was always going to be his. Son Gohan was nothing to me, merely because nothing is perfect and perfect was what he was.

* * *

><p>AN: Written for the TDS valentines comp. Details are on the profile, if you'd like this to win please review.


End file.
